Ticklish
by bluemimosa
Summary: A short fluffy story set after the end of the series.  Inspired by the November/December picture from the RK 2001 calendar.


Even before the train had finished pulling into the station Kaoru was scanning the crowd. She soon caught sight of a familiar red head at an unfamiliar height. Kenji was sitting on Kenshin's shoulders and cheerfully yanking on handfuls of his father's hair in his excitement. Kaoru winced in sympathy as she turned from the window and made her way down the aisle.

Kenshin smiled in anticipation as the doors to train slowly opened. He raised his arms and lifted his son off his shoulders. "How about you try standing for awhile?" he suggested as he took Kenji's hand and began to push his way through the crowd. Kenji frowned up at him.

"But then I can't see anything. I'm too short."

"Get used to it."

"MAMA!"

Kaoru looked down as an enthusiastic redheaded toddler wrapped himself around her knees and then looked up as redheaded man, quieter but just as happy, smiled and reached out to take her bags.

"I think he missed me," she said returning her husband's smile.

"As did I," Kenshin paused and then his grin grew teasing, "and your students will certainly be happy to have you back."

"Mou, was Yahiko too hard on them?" she asked, mentally frowning. The boy might be one of the best fighters in the city but that did not necessarily mean he made the best teacher.

"Let's just say he enjoyed being in charge," Kenshin commented leaning over to detach Kenji. "Did you enjoy your trip?" Kenshin asked glancing sidelong at his wife as they moved through the crowd.

"Yes, but just how much Aoshi already tell you?" Kaoru questioned.

"His letter was very short. It just said it was girl, Mother and baby were fine and what train you would be on. There's still plenty of gossip left for you." That was all that was needed to set her off in torrent of words.

"Misao was terrified of the birth, I think that's why she really wanted me there because I had actually been through it before but she did fine. Okina and everyone at the Aoiya are taking the opportunity to celebrate. I think even Aoshi is happy, although it's hard to tell with him. Sae keeps bringing over meals." She paused and her face softened. "And little Kameko is so sweet" she glanced down at the little boy now holding tight to her hand. "I'd forgotten what it was like having a newborn, so soft and warm and tiny. . ." she trailed off.

Kenshin looked at the wistful expression in her eyes for a minute and then smiled broadly reaching down to tousle Kenji's hair. "We could always have another" he commented.

"We could," Kaoru echoed her expression now growing speculative.

In a few moments the small family had excited the station. Kaoru's eyes brightened as she looked around at the familiar scenery. As they walked down the road to the dojo Kenji dropped her hand and lifted up his arms, wanting to be carried. She smiled as she scooped him up. "You really missed me didn't you?"

Kenji nodded empathically. "Next time aunt Misao has a baby let's send Daddy instead."

Kaoru burst out laughing as Kenshin pretended to be hurt. "Don't you like me Kenji?" he asked.

"Yes," the little boy replied candidly, "but I like Mama better." Kenshin shot a rueful look at his wife as she giggled.

Recovering she asked, "Would you like to eat Mama's cooking for a week straight?" Kenji frowned thoughtfully at that and shook his head.

Kenshin smiled at him. "I don't think Aunt Misao would want me anyway. I'm horrible to have around when someone's having a baby."

Kaoru readily agreed with him. "When I had my baby all Daddy did was pace and get very worried."

"Sorry," Kenshin apologized as Kenji squirmed and looked up at his mother's face.

"You had a baby?"

Kaoru nodded, mock-solemn. "Over three years ago."

"Where is it now?" Kenji asked completely seriously.

"Right here," Kaoru responded immediately balancing the little boy on one arm while she used the other hand to tickle his ribs.

Kenji laughed so hard she was almost afraid he'd fall out of her arms. Kenshin reached out to put a steadying hand on Kenji's back then after a glance at the almost deserted path put his other arm around her shoulder. Kaoru smiled over at her husband and then looked down at her still laughing son. She was with her family, no matter that the dojo was still several blocks away she was already home.


End file.
